Pingu's TV Channels
Pingu's TV Channels is the first episode of the Pingu's TV Channels series. Segments This section isn't complete so yeah. Pingu tries to eat his food Pingu and his mom and dad are having dinner, But unfortunately, Pingu couldn't eat his food properly. Much to Pingu's anger, he destroys the dinner, Much to the anger of his Mom and Dad. Po scares Pingu Pingu is dancing to the I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts song, But however, Po suddenly scares him, Making Pingu run away. This causes Tails to laugh though. Pingu delivers the mail Pingu is trying to deliver mail to Punki and pressing his doorbell, However, Punki slams the door on Pingu, Causing him to not breathe. Pingu presses his doorbell again, But gets slammed again by Punki, Causing him to not breathe again. Pingu going fishing Pingu is trying to catch some fish, But Robby then shows up, And pulls the fish rope on Pingu, Causing Pingu to drown. Pingu's dad and the egg Pingu's dad is sitting on a egg, But he hurt by and it and rubs his butt. Pingu the baby Pingu is trying to get his mother, But Pingu's Mom is busy with Pinga, Much to Pingu's anger. Robby and the fish Robby is trying to get the fish, But Pingu tells to stop doing it, But Robby thinks it's cool. Robby the witch doctor Robby is dancing to the Witch Doctor song, But Pingu wants him because his cousin is playing the dog, But Robby tells him to Shut Up! Pingu and Robby on a barrel Pingu and Robby are riding on a barrel while music is playing, But however, Pingu gets stuck inside a snow. Buzz vs Pingu Pingu is minding his own business, until Buzz Lightyear pops up and attacks him, Much to Lotso's enjoyment. Pingg and the Bomb Pingg is taking a Snowman on a sleigh, But for 4 seconds, It explodes everything, Including Pingg. Pingu and Pingo are having fun Pingu and Pingo are having fun in a playground, But pingu gets hurt after something hits him in the balls, and Pingu and Pingo start spinning right round. Robby and the hockey players TBA Friend trouble Pingu and Pingo are about to hold hands, But they get in to a fight pretty quickly. Eat dinner! TBA Pingu kills Pinga Pinga gets killed by Pingu while she was sitting on a pot. Oh a robot TBA Pingu's Dad's ass Pingu's Mom wants Pingu's Dad to get the doorbell, But Pingu's Dad's ass is showing. Pingu and the line Pingu scrubs off a line, Making Pingu's Dad furious, And makes sign stating that no bananas are allowed, but coconuts are allowed. Pingu the Seal Pingu tries to be a seal like robby, But unfortunately, Pingo and Pingg start laughing at him. Then suddenly Tails pops up and breaks the TV by accident, Much to the disappointment of Cream and the Dog from Ultimate Dog Tease. Post credits scene Chris tries to fix the tv by pressing the on button on the remote, But it shows Pingo and Pingg, Causing cream to cry. Then Pingu's Dad shows up and says that he is Papaya, Much to sonic's surprise. Pingu Yells Fox Characters * Pingu (debut) * Pinga (debut) * Pingu's Mom (debut) * Pingu's Dad (debut) * Robby (debut) * Pingo (debut) * Pingg (debut) * Hockey Guys (debut) * Sonic the Hedgehog (debut) * Miles Tails Prower (debut) * Po (debut) * Buzz Lightyear (debut) * Lotso (debut) * Cream the Rabbit (debut) * Dog from Ultimate Dog Tease (debut) * Fox Pango Trivia * This marks the first time for a few things: ** The first ever episode of the original series. ** The first appearances of Pingu, Pinga, Pingu's Mom, Pingu's Dad, Robby, Pingo, Pingg, Hockey Guys, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Po, Buzz Lightyear, Lotso, Crem the Rabbit, and Dog from Ultimate Dog Tease. ** The first episode to be released in 2011. Goofs * Another Robby text is credited on the end credits. * Pingg, Po and Lotso aren't credited in the end credits. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that were released in 2011